Opening Night
Opening Night is the seventeenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the one hundred and fifth episode overall. The episode will air on April 22, 2014. This episode will be written by Michael Hitchcock and directed by Eric Stoltz. Source Source 2 Spoilers Plot *The gang must rally an uncharacteristically insecure Rachel in time to make her Broadway debut in Funny Girl… but not everyone in the audience is wishing Rachel the best. Source *With her Broadway debut looming large, Rachel - feeling the mounting pressure of opening night - wakes from her “actor’s nightmare.” Despite almost unanimous critical praise following the show’s previews, she finds herself falling victim to the seemingly endless stream of random bloggers and anonymous internet trolls determined to tear her down. While Kurt does his best to insulate her from the haters – turning the loft into a “hermetically sealed love bubble filled with nothing but positive affirmations” - he finds it a near impossible task, and the rest of the gang must pitch in to try and rouse Rachel from her uncharacteristic bout of insecurity in time for the curtain to rise. Meanwhile, Sue tags along with Will and the pair travel to New York for Rachel’s big night. While Will hopes to support his former student as she tries to fulfill her lifelong dream, Sue attends the show operating under the assumption it will flop and Rachel will choke. However, both Will and Sue get more than they bargained for when their evenings take unexpected turns. Source *The night has finally arrived for Rachel's Broadway debut in "Funny Girl," and she has very special guests in town to support her career-defining moment. Source Santana, Sue, Tina, and Will *Santana, Sue, Tina, and Will return in this episode. *Sue will find love in New York. Scenes *Bill and Earlene were filming a scene with Jane and guest star Kerry Michelle Smith. (3/18) Source Source 2 *Naya was on set. (3/20) Source *Lea and Naya filmed a "sweet scene" together. (3/21) Source *Amber and Naya were on set. (3/22) Source *A nude body double was cast for Lea Michele. (3/24) *Jenna was on set and had blue highlights. (3/24) Source *Chord and Jenna were on set. (3/24) Source *Chris and Darren were on set. (3/25) Source *Amber was on set. (3/26) Source *Lea, Naya, and Whoopi were on set. (3/26) Source Source 2 *Amber, Chris, Darren, and Lea were on set. (3/27) Source 1 Source 2 *Amber was on set filming two scenes with Naya. (3/28) Source *Filming at The Millon Dollar Theater will be taking place next week. (4/3-4) Source *Jane filmed a scene in a cab with Chris Parnell. (3/31) Source *Lea was on set. (3/31) Source *Amber, Chris, Jenna, and Naya were at a dance rehearsal. (3/31) Source Source 2 *Matt and Jane were at a dance rehearsal. (4/3) Source *Amber was on set filming three scenes with Naya. (4/3) Source *Lea and Naya were on set filming two scenes together. (4/4) Source *Santana is getting her hair dyed blonde. Source *Amber was on set filming a musical number. (4/7) Source *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Jenna, Lea, and Naya were on location filming scenes at a "gay bar." (4/7) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Jane is filming a scene at an Italian restaurant. (4/7) Source *Amber and Kevin were on set filming a scene together. (4/9) Source *Lea was on set. (4/9) Source Music *Amber was in the studio. (3/26) Source *Amber was in the studio. However, this could be for The Back-Up Plan. (3/31) Source *Lea was in the studio twice. However, these could be for The Back-Up Plan or Old Dog, New Tricks. (4/01) & (4/03) Source Source 2 *Naya was in the studio. However, this could be for The Back-Up Plan or Old Dog, New Tricks. (4/01) Source Songs Source *Opening Night is an EP accompanying the music of this episode. Guest Cast Source Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Michael Lerner as Sidney Greene *Chris Parnell as TBA *Kerry Michelle Smith as TBA Gallery OpeningNight (1).jpg OpeningNight (1).png OpeningNight (2).jpg OpeningNight (2).png OpeningNight (3).jpg OpeningNight (3).png OpeningNight (4).jpg OpeningNight (4).png chord and JEnna.jpg Not blonde then in 17.jpg Why one bottle when you can have two?.jpg DROMP.jpg Ziegfeld Girl!.png Kurt's arrived!.jpg image amber and chris.jpg Chord_darren_lea_rooftop.jpg tumblr_n3bgee8gTs1qc02lro1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco4_500.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco6_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco7_1280.jpg Guy 2 4-9.jpg Guy filming 4-9.jpg dancer Mark.jpg fg day 2.jpg lea 4:10.jpg 2nd lea 4:10.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg Lea and her dad.jpg Jane arrives for FG.jpg Late lea 4-10.png Otp naya-coat.jpg Tumblr n3uhg6jcKA1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Have a drink with Daleastreet.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3ueaz5AcT1ql1znmo2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr n3ueaz5AcT1ql1znmo1 500.jpg fb 1.jpg fb 2.jpg fb 3.jpg fb 4.jpg FG stage dream.jpg THE funny girl.jpg Fanny Brice.jpg jane 4:10.jpg amber 4:10.jpg tumblr_n3urmhrpXy1qe476yo3_500.jpg tumblr_n3urmhrpXy1qe476yo4_250.jpg pat myself on the head.png Fanny jump.png Sue- Rachel 1 dress.jpg Fanny smile.png Daddy's little girl.png DC3.jpg Dc2.jpg Tumblr n3oo4nOlMg1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tina 4-7.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Samtina8.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Samtina6.jpg Samtina5.jpg Samtina 4.jpg Samtina 3.jpg Samtina 2.jpg Samtina 1.jpg Blamtina 8.jpg Abducted by aliens.jpg Blurry Rachel.png Lea bts 4-7.png Rachel 4-7.png Jenna or Tina?.jpg tumblr_n3oo9ouE8T1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3o7rpAq1x1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3oju7zHKE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Disco ball.jpg Naya bts 4-7.jpg jenna on set (1).jpg jenna on set (2).jpg jenna on set (3).jpg jenna on set (4).jpg jenna on set (5).jpg jenna on set (6).jpg tumblr_n3qas2N6sL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg lea on set (1).jpg lea on set (2).jpg lea on set (3).jpg lea on set (4).jpg lea on set (5).jpg lea on set (6).jpg lea on set (7).jpg lea on set (8).jpg lea on set (9).jpg lea on set (10).jpg Bk-DnwuCIAA56DT.jpg Bk-ExKJCEAATve4.jpg Caftan.jpg tumblr_n3x40cdVgU1sk4whgo1_500.jpg opening night rachel still 2.jpg tumblr_n3x6tpCDbo1qbdepdo1_500.jpg tumblr_n3xb5eLPJG1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3xb5eLPJG1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg booty shot.png tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo1_500o1.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo6_25002.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo3_250o3.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo4_250o5.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo2_250o6.jpg opening night stills 5 (1).jpg opening night stills 5 (2).jpg opening night stills 5 (3).jpg opening night stills 5 (4).jpg opening night stills 5 (5).jpg tumblr_n3xsl8OMzs1sk4whgo1_500.jpg tumblr_n43ncl234d1rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_n43noeNqeq1rzuk6no1_250.gif tumblr_n43noeNqeq1rzuk6no2_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo3_250.gif Opening-Night.jpg tumblr_n44lh5wVXC1r53tego1_250.gif tumblr_n44lh5wVXC1r53tego3_500.gif tumblr_n45661d0b01tuz68bo1_500op1.gif tumblr_n45661d0b01tuz68bo2_500op2.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention